


Don't Go

by osakaprincess



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Kinda Fluffy, Platonic Relationships, a sappy mess, in my feels sorry, will probably make you a bit emo also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osakaprincess/pseuds/osakaprincess
Summary: The girls say goodbye to Jihyo.





	Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> I was in my feelings while listening to Don't Go by EXO so here's this sappy mess.

 

Hugs are plentiful as the girls gather in the small foyer by the door. They could walk a few steps forward towards the much more spacious living room but a more important need to be close keeps them rooted in their spot.

In the center of the hub of girls stands a wobbly kneed Jihyo, whose doing her best not to shed tears as the girls promise to bring home arms of gifts for her.

It's their first European trip as a group and one they'll have to take without her. A not so easy decision was made after weeks of discussions with doctors, managers, the show PDs, Skype calls with their tour guides and her parents. In the end it was decided that she'd stay back just this once for a better recovery.

The girls had all been quick to find another solution, holding off the trip until she was better or switching the destination to a much more handicap friendly place. But Jihyo had refused. Their comeback was nearing and the fans would expect an exciting season of Twice TV to enjoy. So as a leader, she made the selfless decision to stay behind and send the girls on.

A week in Switzerland without her.

"We'll call everyday." Dahyun promises.

Jihyo nods, doubt in her head. They'll most likely be tired from all their sight seeing, she won't be let down too much when her phone doesn't ring.

"They have lots of chocolate in Switzerland, we'll bring you a whole store of some." Jeongyeon squeezes her shoulder.

"I'll look forward to it." Jihyo smiles, in the corner of her eye she notices their mangers giving her an apologetic look.

It's time for them to go.

"Now go, you can't miss your flight."

The girls faces fall as realization hits them that they'll have to say goodbye.

Jihyo giggles as they attack her with one last big group hug, each girl then proceeding to elbow their way to be closer to her.

Nayeon is first, holding her close, "You better be resting the entire time Park Jihyo. I don't want you overworking those legs of yours, you hear me?"

Jihyo chuckles and nods, she couldn't make that promise but she'd try.

Chaeyoung manages to wiggle her way next, "I'll take lots of pictures and I'll draw lots of portraits of everything I see for you unnie."

Jihyo ruffles the small girls hair and grins, "I can't wait to see them. Make sure not to draw while walking though, be careful."

"I will." She smiles, hugging her tight one more time.

Dahyun is next, "Unnie, its not too late to stuff yourself in my bag." She whispers into her ear as she hugs her.

Jihyo laughs, "Dahyun your bags are already down in the car, it's ages too late for that. But thanks for the offer, make sure to show Switzerland your crazy bright self."

Dahyun nods and steps back for Jeongyeon to squeeze in a tight hug, "You just had to go and overwork yourself didn't you." She tsks, "Bullying Nayeon won't be half as fun without you there to help."   
  
"Behave yourself Yoo Jeongyeon," Jihyo smiles fondly, "The bullying can wait until you're all back home."

Jeongyeon nods, "I'll try my best but no promises."

Sana is next, almost knocking Jihyo over as she tackles her, "I'm gonna miss you." Sana's arms are tight around her, as usual not aware of her actions and practically crushing Jihyo with her grip.

"I-I'll... miss you too Sana." Jihyo struggles for air as Sana simply burros herself closer to Jihyo then she ever thought could be possible, "Make sure to be cautious in Switzerland, we can't have two handicap members, alright? No hurting yourself."

Sana nods before smacking a big wet kiss on Jihyo's cheek and releasing her from her hold. Her relief is short lived before Momo scoops her up into another big hug, except Momo is a lot less restraining and allows her the option of being able to actually breath.

"I'll make sure to eat on your behalf." Momo murmurs into her neck, despite being the taller of the two, she's bending down to cuddle into Jihyo.

"Pace yourself, you don't want to get a stomach ache and miss out on all the other good food, okay?" Jihyo smiles warmly, stroking the older girls hair gently.

Momo nods into her neck and squeezes her tight one last time.

Mina is a lot more gentler with her hug, her voice is soft in Jihyo's ears as she speaks, "Take care of yourself, we'll try to call everyday to see how you're doing."

Jihyo nods, "I'll anticipate your calls. Have fun Mina and make sure the girls don't ruin our image over seas."

Mina giggles gently with a determined nod, "You can count on me."

Tzuyu is last and Jihyo feels her heart clench as Tzuyu approaches her with misty eyes. Tzuyu is not one to easily cry or show such strong emotions, it's touching to see her in such a state.

Jihyo finds herself in a familiar place in Tzuyus shoulder as the two hug. Out of all the members, Jihyo is glad to say she's received the most of the younger girls hugs. Whether it be by thoughtless habit or it be by the younger girls need to seek comfort from a warm figure, Jihyo is often the one Tzuyu seeks for such moments.

Tzuyu is not much for words and Jihyo half expects her not to say a thing before Tzuyu whispers, "I wish you were coming."

Jihyo grips Tzuyu tighter as she holds in her accumulated tears, "Me too."

The two hold each other tight for a few more minutes longer then rest had, when they part they both know it'll be for good (at least until they return).

One of their managers clears his throat, signaling that it is finally time.

Jihyo takes the intuitive to step back first, only to have Tzuyu step forward to keep them together, "I'll miss you. " She murmurs one final time before releasing her.

The girls all wave one last time, a mix of soft smiles and tear filled regretful eyes.

As the the door closes behind them Jihyo whispers into the empty dorm,

"Don't go."

 

 

 


End file.
